Colors Again
by Serenity Red Eclipse
Summary: Things were black and and white before I met you. I'd rather not keep it like that.


_I was just on Pintrest till i came across the idea of not being able to see colors until you're touched by your soulmate and this came to mind So i'mma write about it_

Usagi knew things were going wrong as soon as she noticed that the colors around her began to fade.

When she first met Mamoru, she was sure he was her forever, but he too eventually brought up the issue. It confused them both, of course, but they figured out that that is how it's going to be.

They were no longer soulmates. Although it was a little heartbreaking for her, she mutuely agreed that they just stay close friends. Mamoru had no problem with it and just smiled at her lovingly for the last time as her lover about a week ago.

Her heart ached only a little bit, but it healed after a year she took off to be away from everyone and to collect herself. It wasn't until then that she wondered why that had happened.

She asked Mamoru about it and the thought confused him too. Involving the rest of the girls, they tried to figure it out.

Months later, no answer, but Mamoru was happy with just staying to himself. As long as he had her as friend, things would be fine by him, he reasoned once to her.

Usagi was happy for them and was finally glad that she didn't need to literally keep pushing Mamoru in the right damned direction. That was half the weight off of her chest, but the other one lay as heavy as before

When alone in the park, she wondered if she would ever find her new significant other. If they existed at all or maybe she'll join Mamoru in the one for all train.

Usagi had yet to notice the sudden immediate danger she was in since she did not notice the threat now standing next to her.

"Lovely day, is it not?" A woman asked her.

A little caught off guard by the new person, she answered after a second. "Yes. This park is always quite beautiful this time of year. Sadly, it currently lacks color..." Usagi sighed.

"You also think it could do with more flowers?" The woman asked her again.

Usagi giggled. "No. My vision is currently of black and white."

"Ah. I see. You have yet to find that significant other..." The woman looked to Usagi now, no longer going on about flowers.

Through her forehead, an eyestock that glowed blue emerged. "Sorry, Miss, but you'll need to come with me."

Usagi frowned a little before looking to the woman and then stumbling off of the bench. "You... you have something sticking out of your head..."

"I know. It's my natural look when the Daleks are not using me to hide and find people to kill." Her voice became monotoned. "Before you do any damage to the universe, we must exterminate you."

Usagi felt something grab her hand and watched color flooded her vision. the words "Run" were whispered to her ear as she was dragged by a man, now running for her life. She could hear the beams of energy fly past and miss her by a few inches.

She didn't bother to try and stop the man since he was clearly trying to keep her safe... she hoped.

Once they turned the corner and into an alley, he let go of her hand. She looked at the man as he walked to a blue police box. "Do you really expect a small wooden box like that to keep us safe?!" She asked, watching him take a key out and insert it into the key hole of the door.

He turned to look at her and she saw his brown floppy hair that was in his face and his beautiful green eyes that practically held the universe. "You'll see very soon that this is no mere blue box." He smiled as he opened the door and took her hand again, but this time he gently lead her by it into the box.

"Oh my gosh... It's... wha... what?" The room inside was huge. It blew her mind.

"Welcome to my TARDIS. I hope you'll stay a while." She heard behind her.

After getting over her initial shock she looked to the man again, who had a soft smile on his face.

She gulped nervously before speaking. "You.. You must be my uh..." She blushed heavily and was avoiding eye contact. He chuckled.

"Yep. That's me. I'm the Doctor." He took her hand and cupped her face with his free hand.

"But... wait... Doctor who...?" She asked.

"You'll see why." He then turned to the door. "That should keep her out. Not that I would ever doubt my TARDIS." He moved to the console in the center of the room.

"Why was she after me?" Usagi asked, following behind him.

"Because, of all the things to waste time figuting out, my soulmate was one of those things. The Daleks somehow found out who you were and decided to take you out. They like to try and make things miserable for me. But," He smiled at her. "They failed. Although, it's really your choice if you want to stay." His face turned sad for a moment.

"Why?" She inquired, confused. Who wouldn't want to stay with their soulmate?

"All I can say to sum it up is that I cannot guarantee your safety if you do stay. We might see people die and you could get seriously hurt." She smiled a bit.

"Really? That... doesn't sound too bad." She smiled, shocking him a little bit.

"That... doesn't scare you?"

"I've experienced worse... I'll tell you all about it later. Now," She looked to the console. "What does this 'Tardis' do?"

He smiled. This was going to be an interesting adventure for them both.

 _This was way longer than I expected. I'm fucken burnt._


End file.
